


Harry Potter and the Knot So Simple Eighth Year

by SouthronWildling



Series: Eighth Year A/B/O Shenanigans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'll warn beforehand so don't worry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Lives, alcohol use, drarry endgame, non/dubcon due to a/b/o dynamics, plot with some porn, tropes? gotta catch 'em all!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthronWildling/pseuds/SouthronWildling
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple year. Voldemort was dead, the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and prosecuted (mostly, anyways), and Hogwarts was admitting the previous year's would-be graduates for an Eighth Year so they could have a chance at passing their NEWTS and reclaiming their lives after the war. But Harry had presented as an Alpha over the summer, and after a growth spurt left him scrambling to Diagon Alley for a new wardrobe, he returned to Hogwarts to come to terms with the new social dynamics among his classmates. Plus, the magic of Hogwarts castle is going haywire, even as the rebuilding efforts are continuing. And finally, he no longer thinks Draco Malfoy is up to something... but Merlin, does he smell amazing! No year at Hogwarts can ever be simple.I'm not great at summaries. This will be a longer fic (covering the entire school year), more of a slow burn, and will make far more sense if you read the first fic in this series first, as this picks up an hour after A Late Presentation ends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, others not tagged as not main pairing
Series: Eighth Year A/B/O Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718518
Comments: 43
Kudos: 195





	1. After Draco's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, darlings. I have a rough outline that I'm not ashamed to say contains far more tropes and overdone plot devices than I'd generally use (but they're fun, so whatever). I'm not generally comfortable at posting a WIP. I'm ashamed to say I have semi-abandoned a GoT fic that I was nearly 40k words into, because the final season stomped my muse so far into the mud that I'm not sure I'll ever recover. So I generally tend to favor more or less finishing a work and then posting (although A Late Presentation did grow in the interim). This is a genuine WIP. I will say that I am going to try to finish it and not stop midway through, but since my mental health and my muse are both somewhat fickle, I'm afraid I can't make any promises. I still hope to finish that GoT fic someday, and I have every intention of finishing this one. In the meantime, I'm shooting for weekly updates. Chapter count is a rough estimate and will likely change frequently as I have only outlined the story itself, and written three so far.

It took him just over an hour to make it from the hospital wing to the third floor corridor, where the new dormitory for the returning eighth years had been created.

Harry wasn't sure how the magic that had reformed the castle worked. Like the rest of the seventh and eighth years, he'd been taught a number of charms and transfiguration spells that were intended to shore up the bones of the castle. Since the battle, the magic of Hogwarts seemed to be going somewhat haywire. Sometimes, classrooms weren't where they were supposed to be. Sometimes, people managed to apparate a few feet (or a few floors) inside, which should never be able to happen, and several people had wound up in the hospital wing for splinching before Headmistress McGonagall had cracked down on the practice. Frequently, the stairwells that moved at random just stopped, midway between one landing and another, leading to nowhere and leaving students stranded.

It was one of the stairwells that had delayed him.

Harry had cast  _ aliquam similtudinem tribunalsi _ three times before the stairwell where three second years were stuck had grudgingly moved back into position, and two of them had been too over-awed to say anything and the last had piped out a high-pitched, "Thanks, Harry Potter!" before they all ran towards Ravenclaw tower. Harry could only roll his eyes. They were tiny, and he found it difficult to remember being that young and small, and yet he did recall how huge everything had seemed to him when he'd been dealing with Cornish pixies and basilisks.

The third floor corridor looked nothing like it had when he'd been their age. There was a landscape of a green field with roaming sheep that opened when he touched the frame. The common room was large, with a mixed-bag of furnishings that if he didn't know better, he would have thought were cast-offs from the other houses' common rooms. Blue sofas, and red and gold armchairs, and chaise longues upholstered in green. Yellow poufs. It was a riot of color, and the rugs on the floor did nothing to tie anything together, but somehow even the chaos of the color scheme seemed right. There were tables dotted around, and a couple of large windows (right now showing an overcast day), and three large fireplaces.

Ron and Hermione were already at one table; Hermione with piles of Arithmancy notes that were completely unintelligible, and Ron with his DADA text and a sketchbook. Hermione shoved a pile of parchment over to him as he sat down, and he sorted through it quickly before pulling the Potions notes to the top and beginning to read.

Ron cleared his throat. "Harry, I'm not judging. But... Malfoy? Really?"

Harry looked up. "What was I meant to do? Everyone else said no, according to Pomfrey."

"Well, I mean, it's not like an omega can't go it alone. Plenty do. Or some do, anyway. You didn't have to-- ow!" Ron jerked and shot a look at Hermione, who was still going over her Arithmancy, calm and unruffled as any Beta would be. Ron grimaced. "I'm just saying, we're Alphas; we're not obligated. I just don't see how you could, alright? Hermione,  **stop it!"**

"That doesn't work on me, Ron," Hermione answered mildly. She finished the equation she had been working on and set to work on the next problem in the book, then looked up at Harry. "Are you sure that was the best idea, though, Harry? You and Malfoy have always had a rather... complicated relationship, and sharing a heat would be complicating even without everything else. I just don't know if you've considered the possible ramifications-"

"Look," Harry interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it. Ron, you went through the same class, you  _ know  _ I can't talk about it. It's fine, okay? And it wasn't that bad. We spent most of it talking about Tolkien."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into the curly fringe she had cut into her hair. 

"A muggle writer, Ron. He wrote fantasy stories about our world. Harry, are you sure-"

"No, and I have three days worth of work to catch up and only today and tomorrow to do it. So let me revise, alright?" Harry huffed and pulled out parchment and quill to start an essay on the uses of hellebore in healing potions. At least it was Saturday.

***

A few hours later, after lunch had come and gone and the rest of the common room had filled and emptied and filled again as students from various former-houses had grouped and regrouped, Harry caught the scent of  _ Omega  _ and looked up just as Draco came into the common room.

“Draco! It finally happened!” Luna exclaimed, and she hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his thin frame. “I’m so happy for you!”

Harry watched as she drew him down onto a blue and bronze sofa not far from where he and Ron were still studying and then draped her arms around his shoulders and cuddled up. To Harry, Draco looked somewhat shell-shocked. Whether it was from his heat just passing or Luna’s exuberant welcome, Harry wasn’t sure, but Draco looked uncertain and almost shy.

“You knew I was Omega?” he asked quietly.

“Of course! Didn’t you? But that wasn’t-”

“Draco, darling. You had an owl. Here,” Pansy said, pressing an envelope into his hands. Harry watched as Draco looked at the letter and then stuck it under his thigh, watched as Draco smiled uncertainly at Pansy, who had presented as Omega herself during the summer, and watched as Luna cuddled up a little closer. Pansy drifted back towards Theo and Marcus. Luna ran her fingers through Draco’s hair.

Well. Omegas tended to be very physically affectionate with each other, so that was all to the normal, and Luna should be in the Ravenclaw common room, but she had a tendency to just go wherever she wanted. If she wanted to be in the Eighth year common room more often than anywhere else…it was just overlooked as one of her idiosyncrasies. 

Outside, it was raining very hard, and they’d had a message that dinner would be served in the general common rooms because the Great Hall was malfunctioning once again and the charmed ceiling was raining on the tables. Harry watched Draco drop his head down against Luna’s and drew a deep breath. In the light of the torches and candles and the rainy grey half-light from the windows, the two blondes looked Veela-ish. Silvery. Tempting. 

He drew his attention back in time to see Ron and Hermione exchanging what appeared to be “significant looks,”. Harry frowned.


	2. Owls

_My Darling Dragon,_

_I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written, but I was waiting until I had concrete news for you. I know you don't cope well with uncertainties. So, my darling, please know that I am quite well. The Ministry has allowed me to keep a small portion of the Black dowry, which I have access to, and has provided me with the requisite paperwork to obtain lodgings and employment in the Muggle world, as befits my sentence. I have a small suite of rooms in London which I have furnished from my savings. They are quite cozy but adequate to my needs. As the house elves have been appropriated, I daresay my current lodgings are well within my purview, as I'm expected to keep them myself. Please do not worry, however, as I am well within my capabilities, even with my limited wand. I do apologise, as I am not at all certain they would be sufficient for holiday visits when you are not required at school._

_Given my skills, the Ministry felt that my abilities as a vendeuse would be most lucrative, and so I am assisting in a Muggle shop in Ladies' Wear. ASDA may not be the most haute couture, but I'm certain that the patrons appreciate my assistance. In any case, my manager has already put in a commendation for my work ethic. If things continue, I may realise an increase in pay sufficient to cover both my lodgings and food and utilities soon._

_Please, Dragon, keep yourself well and avail yourself of every opportunity available at Hogwarts. Your future is dependent on yourself._

_With love,_

_Mother_

Draco hadn't seen his mother since the beginning of August, when he had been sentenced to probation. His sentence from the Wizengamot included a somewhat-restricted wand, good behavior at school, and two years post-school of good behavior. He'd spent the entire month of August at Hogwarts, helping with the rebuilding efforts, while his mother had been left to go through her own trial. His books and clothing had been paid through a stipend allocated by the Ministry.

_My mother is a vendeuse. Alright,_ he thought. _She always did love to shop. Mother knows all about fabrics and fits and how to pick the best. She's alright._

_She's alright._

Draco fell asleep with the idea of his mother in a high end boutique, fitting thousand galleon silks against rich patrons.

***

Dear Mother,

I'm glad to hear that you are happy in your work. I'm certain you are steering muggles towards more fashionable and more flattering styles, as your tastes in fashion are inarguable.

I do have news. This past week, I finally presented. I am an Omega.

Loath as I am to discuss the minutia of my presentation, I will skip the details, but I am quite well now. I took from your last letter that you would be unable to host me for Yule? If that is the case, I do understand, but if I have misunderstood, please do correct me as I long to be with you once more. We have much to discuss, as I can provide an heir at some point in the future, as you and I had thought unlikely. 

We should probably enter into discussions with other families soon. I know you were in discussions with the Greengrasses previously. If I may be so bold, the Zabinis may be a more appropriate choice. Not to be indelicate, but Blaise and I had a previous understanding, and I will contact him shortly to alert him of the present situation. 

With much love,

Draco

***

Blaise, you wanker,

How nice is Nice? Or wherever you are now?

I've turned up Omega, so doing the prezzie-dance with mum and all. Passed my first heat, so looking for suitors. I'm not holding you to stuff we said when we were kids, but we did say things. I'll be honest, even if we did play wedding with me and Pansy, I don't really fancy girls and Pansy presented Omega as well, so that wouldn't work in any case. But you and I both need at least one heir, so... I mean, we got along well.

Hogwarts is strange this year. They have all eighth years housed together, with single dorm rooms and a common room for socialization. It's a decorating nightmare but oddly cozy.

Please let me know soon.

Cheers,

Drake

*** 

_My Darling Dragon,_

_I've sent an owl to the Zabinis of Italy, as you suggested. A certain dowry was suggested, which since the Ministry has interfered in our finances, may be impossible. I'm honestly not certain. It's possible you may file an appeal. It does put a damper on any marriage arrangements you may have in mind, however._

_Do you have proper courting clothes? Please let me know so I can have some things properly tailored as needed._

_We likely need a good solicitor. I can't actually afford one at this time._

_Much love,_

_Mother_

***

_Draco -_

_WTF, dude? We had some fun when we were kids. I never promised you a rose garden or a ring or anything._

_That said, yeah, you're cool._

_If the folks can come to an agreement and all, sure. I know we won't want to kill each other at the very least. so okay, let them do their legal stuff. We'll get married and have a few kids. It'll be good, right? When's your next heat?_

_Cheers,_

_B-_


	3. Communication is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MelCalder, who commented on A Late Presentation, when I mentioned that I was trying to write a sequel that had a plot that wasn't completely porn driven: "Excuse me, but what is wrong with a plot that is completely porn-driven?"
> 
> You're absolutely right.
> 
> I've scrapped the secondary plotline that was giving me fits (it was a "the DADA prof is evil" one, and honestly, that's probably been way overdone, anyway). So buckle in, we're in for a bumpy ride of crushes, courtships, bullying, inappropriate use of the Room of Requirement, figuring out what consent is when A/O pheromones are involved, teenagers being teenagers, and Draco's mum working the ladies fitting room at British Walmart. 
> 
> Let's go!

Three weeks after his heat, a week before Halloween, Draco was having breakfast in the Great Hall when the morning mail delivery swooped overhead. Unlike most mornings, however, a large barn owl dropped a package in front of him. One corner actually landed on his plate, smearing the brown paper wrapping with current jam and toast crumbs. 

Draco grimaced and turned it over to remove the smaller envelope that was tucked into the twine that tied the larger parcel.

_Draco,_

_I tried to tell my mother that nobody does the Courtship stuff anymore, but she wasn't having it. So, hope you like it. I'll be heading north in November if you want to get together in Hogsmeade for the day? Guy Fawkes?_

_-B_

He untied the twine and the brown paper fell away to reveal a stationery set. Creamy white, thick sheets of vellum, the edges embossed with a curving design, and envelopes embossed with the same on the folding edge. He swallowed. Well, this was it, then. This was really happening.

"Ooh!" Pansy squealed. "Draco, is that-?"

"What?" Marcus looked up from his eggs. "Oi! How'd you get a suitor so fast?"

"Who has a suitor?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked, further down the table. She leaned forward and craned her head.

"Malfoy does."

"Well, go on then, what did he send? Is it pretty?" Padma asked, standing up so she could get a better look.

Draco held up the package of stationery, feeling his ears turn red.

Some at the table tittered. Some hummed appreciatively. Some made vague comments that all boiled down to, "Traditional." Some didn't seem to be paying any attention at all.

"I'd better take this to my room, before class," Draco said. 

****

_A proper courtship is the responsibility of any Alpha or Beta seeking the hand of a Beta or Omega, and as such, should not be instigated by nor denigrated by receptive Betas or Omegas. To instigate a courtship would be to disrespect the very nature of one's designation, and to denigrate such proper attentions would be tantamount to denigrating the Alpha or Beta suitor's very role in the nature of designation, society, and home. For the sake of brevity, we will use Alpha and Omega for the roles going forward, but the etiquette is the same for Alpha-Beta and Beta-Beta(receptive) pairings._

_When at last, an Alpha has found someone worthy of their suit, it then falls to them to initiate the Five Stages of Courtship, wherein gifts symbolic of each stage are presented to the Beta or Omega. These Stages, along with their traditional gifts, can be summarized as follows:_

_1\. Communication: During this stage, the Alpha seeks to know the Omega better, and to ensure that the Omega knows the Alpha's likes, dislikes, values, and future plans. A gift of parchment or paper is thus traditional, symbolizing the information that can be contained therein. Stationery for correspondence between the Alpha and Omega is a perfect way to fulfill this stage, but occasionally a paper gift of personal significance to the pair is offered instead._

_2\. Adoration: This stage is for the Alpha to demonstrate their affection for the Omega, and is usually accompanied by a gift of either flowers or confectionery._

_3\. Providence: Arguably the most important stage of Courtship, the Alpha must demonstrate their ability to provide for the Omega, that the Omega can feel secure in the knowledge that their well-being and home will be carefully looked after. For this, a gift that relates to the home is most appropriate, and while in days gone by, this was most often a cooking cauldron, in these modern days, a carpet sweeper with an animation charm or a fine set of china might be a more appropriate choice._

_4\. Declaration: One reads of public declarations turning into brawls as Alphas fought each other in market squares during the Middle Ages, demonstrating their strength and ability to the eager but bashful Omega. Such displays are no longer expected, however, with modern declarations being an announcement in the newspaper, or even a simple announcement made before other witnesses. A kiss is most often the gift given at this stage, to seal the intent._

_5\. Bond and Claim: A traditional Bonding Ceremony is performed before witnesses, to unite the couple. After exchanging vows, the scent glands of each are pierced, traditionally by biting, which seals the pheromonal bond between mates that ensures lasting rapport and fecundity, and provides the basis for civilized society._

_-excerpt, The Tenets of Modern Etiquette by Hortense Therese Fairedroit, 1915_

****

Draco lay the stationery on the small writing desk in his room. His eyes fell on the hardcover book sitting off to the side. Potter had cornered him in the Common Room a week ago, thrusting the book at him with an awkward, "Um, here. Yeah," before he'd rushed through the door and the painting had swung shut again. When he opened it, Draco had found a copy of The Hobbit, and an inscription inside that read,

_To Draco,_

_I thought you might like reading this_

_from the source better than my mangled retelling._

_Like a souvenir? (See, I do know some French!)_

_From,_

_Harry_

and Draco knew, he knew, he absolutely, positively, definitely knew, as he looked back and forth between the inscribed novel (which he actually had enjoyed) and the stationery set, that there was no way that Harry understood the significance that such a gift might be perceived to have or that Harry had ever intended it that way. He knew that. He did.


End file.
